


h0me

by yuyutos



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Home, Light Angst, M/M, Vague, light yearning ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyutos/pseuds/yuyutos
Summary: hyojin knew that seungjun wasn’t going to come back.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin & Lee Seungjun | J-Us, Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjun | J-Us
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	h0me

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! i wrote another very short piece. i rlly would love to write longer works w/ elements pertaining to a happier scenario (??? i’m unsure if i worded that correctly)
> 
> this piece is very vague and let’s your mind imagine what happened before this little scenario, but in the future i will try to add more elaboration & length in writing.
> 
> i hope you enjoy despite it’s v short length <3 thank you!!

hyojin thought that there was a vast difference between a home and a house.

a home to him was a place that could provide a light in the dullness of his mind and warmth in the coldest temperatures. home was a place where he could feel comfort and melt into relaxation. it was a place where no matter what had happened, he’d know everything would be alright.

a house to him was a place where he simply stayed. a place where he could absentmindedly pass the time. no matter how much he cluttered it with treasured memories, it wouldn’t feel the same.

hyojin thought that they could easily be the same thing. a cozy residence where you can feel all of your troubles leave your mind when you step into the building. the familiarity of the constants that never change greeting him and the same scent that enveloped him.

maybe hyojin just didn’t like changes.

and if you’d ask him, seungjun would immediately pop into his mind when asked what his home was.

lee seungjun, the teasing and unnecessarily loud person he grew up with.

hyojin could recall the day they met so perfectly. he could recall all of his memories he shared with seungjun exactly. they were the moments that constantly ran through his mind and grew tired with all of the exercise done in his head.

they were the only things he had left of seungjun. hyojin thought that no matter how many times he’d replay his favorite times with seungjun, he’d never get bored.

the memory that lazed around, laid there and was pushed back by the more treasured memories that ran marathons in hyojin’s mind, was the one that was most vivid. the day that seungjun had left him. the day where his home no longer welcomed him. the day where his home grew cold, temperature dropped and all he had to provide him warmth was his comforter that smelled so much like the younger.

hyojin wishes that his home would’ve stayed. 

hyojin knew that no matter what one did, once a home loses its meaning, you couldn’t build it back.

and this applied to anything.

because hyojin knew seungjun was never coming back, no matter how many times he thought of him or tried to bring him back.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked reading this. i’m still v nervous about posting but i’d love to hear your thoughts a lot !! <3 thank you
> 
> i think i should’ve explored the statement about hyojin’s things for constants more, perhaps in the future


End file.
